Que je vous parle de moi
by Hylliy
Summary: "Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression de lui mentir. Mais maintenant que je peux lui parler librement, elle est partie..." (Suite de "Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui")
1. À Strelitzia

Suite de "Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?"

* * *

**Que je vous parle de moi** "_À__ Strelitzia"_

Strelitzia a toujours été à mes côtés, mais elle ne sait pas tout de moi pour autant. Si elle connaît mon corps pour l'avoir observé et dessiné tant de fois, si elle connaît mon visage jusqu'au nombre de tâches de rousseur que j'ai - les éphélides, comme elle dit. En plus d'être une déesse du fusain, elle est aussi l'ambassadrice des mots. Cependant, elle ne connaît pas ma vraie nature, celle de ma famille et de certains de mes amis, qui gardons tous le plus grand secret du monde où nous vivons.

Mais ce n'est plus vraiment un problème, maintenant que j'ai été déchue de ma fonction. Je ne suis maintenant qu'une simple fille plus vraiment jeune et pas encore adulte. L'âge du changement, comme ma vie qui ne ressemblera plus à ce qu'elle était auparavant. Mais désormais que mon secret ne me concerne plus, maintenant que je peux lui parler sans avoir l'impression de lui mentir à chaque mot, je ne peux plus la voir.

Strelitzia, mon paradis à moi, s'est envolée loin d'ici, dans la forêt centrale. Elle qui m'avait dit que jamais elle n'aurait voulu me quitter. Je n'ai même pas su pourquoi elle est soudainement partie, et elle ne m'a envoyé aucune nouvelle depuis. Je crois qu'elle m'a fui... Je voudrais la revoir, mais je pense qu'elle va tout faire pour que je ne la retrouve jamais si elle voulait vraiment se cacher de moi. Ça fait presque trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, le temps pour moi de tout perdre : mon statut, mes parents, le reste de mes amis, mon papillon et ma maison. C'est pour ça que j'ai moi aussi quitté la ville.

« Et alors que tu me manques, Strelitzia, je vis maintenant avec une jeune fille me faisant énormément penser à toi. Bien que ses yeux et ses cheveux soient de couleur différente, sa robe blanche me rappelle beaucoup la tunique de la même couleur que tu portes tout le temps. »

« J'ai rencontré une autre fille ici. Tout à l'opposée de vous deux : toute en noir vêtue, sans art dans le sang mais la science dans l'âme. Et surtout, ses yeux ocre. Bien que je connaissais l'existence d'une telle couleur, la voir si proche de moi m'a enflammé. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça un jour et maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai plus envie de la quitter. Et quand Naminé -celle qui te ressemble- l'a remarqué, elle m'a dit de déménager chez Skuld, parce que les coïncidences régissant ce monde, il se trouvait que les deux filles se connaissaient très bien. »

« En plein cœur du quartier le plus fréquenté de la ville, l'appartement de Miss Black ressemblait plutôt à un ermitage. Mais en la regardant, je me disais qu'il était tout à fait probable bien qu'illogique qu'elle veuille vivre dans la solitude au milieu de tous ces gens. Et malgré son isolement, Skuld a accepté de me faire habiter avec elle. J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi après : le secret du monde, elle aussi, elle en est la gardienne. Mais comment peut-elle supporter cette tâche tout en portant la Volonté des Yeux ? Elle est à la fois le bourreau et le condamné... »

« C'est vrai que Skuld me rappelait mon passé et tout ce que j'avais perdu, mais elle est aussi le symbole de ma reprise en main puisqu'elle m'a rappelé qu'une amitié comme la nôtre ne pouvait être qu'éternelle. Alors je me prépare à venir te chercher, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je veux tant retrouver mon innocence à tes côtés, me baigner avec toi dans l'étang des tournesols, chez ma grand-mère. Strelitzia, j'arrive... »


	2. L'étoile et le ciel de minuit

**Que je vous parle de moi** "_L'étoile et le ciel de minuit"_

« Tu sais, ma petite, cacher ses secrets à sa meilleure amie ne veut pas dire lui mentir. Moi aussi j'ai dû le faire dans mon enfance et je détestais ça. Mais c'est alors qu'il est apparu, le garçon de la nuit. Il était fatigué de suivre sans cesse le cycle infini du temps qui s'écoulait. Mais, étant le ciel nocturne, il devait veiller sur le monde endormi. Moi, j'étais une étoile, alors je lui ai proposé de prendre sa place afin qu'il se repose. Et par ce lien de gardien, nous sommes vite devenus très proches, jusqu'à notre premier baiser. Puisque je l'avais aidé, il m'a proposé de faire de même en retour. Je lui ai parlé de mes doutes et de ma peur de blesser ma meilleure ami en ne lui racontant pas la vérité. Il n'a rien dit, m'a simplement souri, pris dans ses bras et nous a fait nous envoler dans le ciel nocturne. Au bout d'un temps infini, il a enfin dit quelques mots... ''si tu lui racontais tout maintenant, tu n'aurais plus rien à lui dire, plus tard, quand le moment sera vraiment venu''. Tu as déjà tant de chose à dire à Strelitzia que tu passes déjà toutes tes journées avec elle. Alors garde ce secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de savoir. »

« Strelitzia, oh Strelitzia. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, toutes ces années passées loin de toi, toutes ces rencontres que j'ai faite. Oh, Strelitzia, assieds-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Cette fille en blanc, cette fille en noir, et ce garçon au si beau sourire. Oh, Strelitzia, cela faisait si longtemps. Laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire d'une fille qui a grandi. »

* * *

**Vanitas (lui) :** « Oh, vous aussi vous me filmez ? Ça me rappelle les interviews de Ven. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, j'avais quitté la ville à cause de mes yeux. Comme vous le voyez, je possède des yeux ambrés qui sont la source de ma malédiction. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais que c'était, mais ce n'en ai pas vraiment une. C'est plutôt un héritage dont je suis le gardien. La Volonté des Yeux ne se transmet pas forcément héréditairement, mais c'est tout de même ce qui arrive dans les familles portant le doux nom de ''Gaze''. Actuellement, je suis Vanitas Alium-Verum, mais mon nom de famille de naissance était Another-Gaze. La Volonté des Yeux -le nom de la pseudo-malédiction- désigne en fait le sortilège d'emprisonnement de l'un des treize sorciers les plus puissants, mais aussi les plus méprisants de l'époque de Yozora, le sorcier insomniaque. Et c'est Yozora lui-même qui les a vaincu et les a tous enfermés d'un coup, dans les yeux de sa sœur. Sept ans plus tard, elle accouchait de son treizième enfant qui, comme tous ses frères et sœurs, portait le sceau de la Volonté des Yeux dans son regard orangeâtre. »

* * *

« Tu vois, Strelitzia ? Comme il l'a si bien expliqué, les magiciens existent dans notre monde, et j'en fais parti. Enfin... j'en faisais parti. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs quelques mois après ton départ. J'ai alors pensé qu'enfin je ne te mentirais plus, qu'enfin je pouvais être librement amie avec toi, mais tu n'étais plus là. Pendant un moment, j'ai fui toute ma vie. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir un seul magicien sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter de pleurer. Mais j'ai croisé Naminé, puis Skuld, et elle m'a refait aimer ce monde caché que je ne voulais plus voir. Alors je suis allée voir ma grand-mère et je lui ai parlé de toi, je lui ai dit que mes mensonges avaient fini par te faire partir et que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais que je ne l'avais pas fait à cause d'une règle stupide que je croyais pouvoir transgresser. Ma grand-mère m'a alors prise dans ses bras et m'a raconté une histoire que j'avais tant de fois entendu dans le passé mais que j'avais oublié. L'histoire du garçon de la nuit et de l'étoile. Si je ne suis jamais passé outre cette règle, c'était à cause de ça. Si ma grand-mère est une étoile qui a aimé le ciel nocturne, je suis un nuage qui doit trouver son ciel radieux. Et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis mise à sa recherche... »


	3. Les mêmes (contraires)

**Que je vous parle de moi** "_Les mêmes (contraires)"_

Quand on est magicien, peu importe l'âge, on peut devenir ami avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous car nous sommes tous les gardiens du même secret. Quand j'étais petite, en plus de Strelitzia, j'avais trois autres amis : Luxu le beau parleur, Terra au grand jeu ainsi qu'Eraqus des cartes. Un jour, ce dernier m'a dit ''tu sais, on a tous un homologue quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un qui est tout toi ainsi que ton opposé. Le mien, c'est le beau porteur des Yeux de Lumière''. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Terra qui disait que le garçon dans l'armure, était comme un deuxième lui. Et puis j'en ai parlé à Luxu qui me disait qu'il aimerait bien que son opposé s'appelle Braig - mais ce prénom étant celui de l'un des Treize, il est interdit dans la communauté des mages, mais un simple humain ne lui plairait pas.

Puis j'ai grandi et je me retrouve ici, dans cette ville recouverte des toiles de Naminé, et je repense à tout ça. L'opposé de Naminé... ça ne peut être que Skuld. Et moi, alors ? Qui est mon contraire ? Qui, comme moi, aime les fleurs au point d'en faire des bouquets et d'en recouvrir la maison ? Qui, comme moi, aime s'allonger dans l'herbe, les pieds dans le lac ? Qui ne suis-je pas ? En fait, c'est évident. Stelitzia, c'est elle, ma moi inversée, mon opposée similaire.

* * *

**Vanitas (lui) :** « Sora ? Tu le connais ? Bien sûr que moi je le connais, c'est quand même mon petit frère ! Même si oui, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai connu que vingt-deux ans après sa naissance - j'ai appris son existence il y a cinq mois. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Les homologues... oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi pas. Si je suis le Néant, il est le Chaos et tous deux, nous ne laissons de chance aux autres, bien que moi je les rejette et lui les oblige à le rejoindre. Mais ''sora'' veut dire ''ciel'', alors s'il l'est vraiment, je suis le soleil qui brûle la rétine en le regardant. »

* * *

« Tu vois, tu m'as dit que ça n'était pas la peine de chercher -enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que tu te seras dit quand tu auras vu ces vidéos- mais je l'ai trouvé, mon ciel. Bien que je doive le partager avec son soleil de frère qui ne veut plus le lâcher. Sora m'est apparu quand j'ai commencé à le chercher, comme s'il savait que son ciel tant convoité devait être grisé pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Comme dans l'histoire de ma grand-mère, après avoir aidé mon ciel, il m'a proposé à son tour de régler un de mes problèmes. Le seul que j'avais, à ce moment-là, était de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Il m'a demandé ''personne n'a pu t'aider ? Ta famille, tes amis, même ton animal de compagnie !''. Il ne savait pas si bien dire, puisque mon papillon a dû te suivre. Oh, Ephemer, où es-tu, mon petit lépidoptère bleu... Vanitas savait, il l'avait rencontré pendant son voyage. Il m'a alors parlé de la forêt centrale où il l'avait trouvé. Il aurait vu deux ''fous des fleurs'', l'un aux cheveux roses et l'autre caché dans des habits noirs : aucun doute, ce sont mes pères. Ils avaient quitté le village peu après toi, et Ephemer est parti juste après eux. Je crois... qu'ils te surveillaient. Pour ne pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Mais comme Lauriam est très reconnaissable, je pense que, avec sa discrétion, c'est Brain qui a dû veiller sur toi. Strelitzia, tu fais aussi parti de la voûte céleste de ma vie. Tu es l'oiseau qui me guide là où je devrais être, celui qui me guide dans cette infinité azurée. Maintenant que je sais où tu te caches, je vais venir te trouver... »


	4. Princesse Strelitzia

**Que je vous parle de moi** "_Princesse Strelitzia"_

**Strelitzia (meilleure amie) :** « Je suis morte, il y a longtemps. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs m'a transpercé du regard avant de tendre les bras vers moi pour m'étouffer. Je n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque, et elle un de moins. Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais ses yeux sont restés dans mon esprit pour toujours : un doré luisant recouvert de larmes. Je n'ai plus pu respirer pendant un moment, je me sentais m'évanouir, mais j'ai vu un groupe de personnes l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas su qui ils étaient puisque j'ai fini par perdre connaissance et je me suis réveillée dans un village, loin de ma maison. On m'a dit que j'étais morte et que ma nouvelle vie commençait ici. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchis à ma situation : mes parents me couvraient plus que trop et je trouvais ça absolument insupportable alors j'ai été contente de m'être retrouvée loin d'eux. »

* * *

Quand j'ai retrouvé Strelitzia, nous avons décidé de quitter la forêt, sa maison me faisant me rappeler ces sept années passées loin d'elle que je voulais oublier. Et mes parents ont décidé de rester dans la forêt, alors raison de plus pour partir. Je suis née tout au nord du pays, Strelitzia un peu plus au sud, mais toujours au dessus de la forêt centrale où elle a habité pendant des années. La bande de Vanitas est à l'est et le nouveau village de magiciens qu'ont décidé de créer Luxu et Eraqus est à l'ouest. Il ne reste donc plus que le sud où s'en aller.

C'est dans un petit village des montagnes que nous nous sommes installées tous les trois, Strelitzia, Sora et moi. Avec toute la hauteur que nous avons prise, le ciel, maintenant, nous était plus qu'accessible. Nous allons nous envoler tout là-haut et regarder le monde vivre sous un nouveau jour.

Mais la montagne voulait garder notre oiseau sur terre, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse emporter par le vent. Riku avait raison de vouloir ça : elle n'était ni magicienne ni Gaze, contrairement à lui... qui a déjà transmis son héritage. Très bien, alors sa princesse ne craint rien avec lui. « Viens, Sora. Tous les deux dans le ciel, à veiller sur les autres. »

* * *

**Skuld (porteuse, magicienne) :** « Dans les histoires que les magiciens qui s'occupaient de moi me racontaient, il y avait mention de la Princesse du Paradis, semblable à un oiseau majestueux. Ses longs cheveux clairs et sa tenue immaculée apporteraient le sourire sur le visage de toute personne l'apercevant. Cette demoiselle porteraient le nom d'une fleur liée à son rôle : la strelitzia, autrement appelée ''oiseau du paradis''. Un jour, j'ai entendu des personnes appeler leur fille, pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Elle était habillée tout en blanc, les cheveux châtains clairs, et elle s'appelait Strelitzia. J'ai voulu lui parler, lui demander si elle était une princesse. Alors je l'ai suivi et, pendant la nuit, j'ai lancé des cailloux à la fenêtre pour la réveiller. Quand elle m'a vu, je lui ai fait signe de descendre dans la rue. Mais... juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, les Yeux de Lumière m'ont possédé. Étant donné que je vivais seulement avec des mages à qui je n'arrivais pas à m'attacher, la personne la plus importante pour moi était la Princesse du Paradis, qui avait pris à mes yeux forme dans le corps de cette fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli la tuer. Heureusement que mes tuteurs m'ont retrouvé à temps. Je l'ai revue une fois, un jour, sur le toit de la maison de Naminé, mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas lui en parler. Je ne le pouvais de toute façon pas, puisque Strelitzia était ''morte''. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler de sa grande sœur que j'avais moi-même tuée. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, elles finiront par se retrouver... »


	5. Terme

**Que je vous parle de moi** "_Terme"_

**Lettre de grand-mère (lue par elle) :** « Tu as trouvé ta voie, tu as trouvé ton ciel, ne te manque plus que l'oiseau de tes rêves pour t'y envoler. Tu as retrouvé sa trace, n'est-ce pas ? Alors va, récupère la présence de celle qui t'es chère, rejoins Strelitzia. Maintenant qu'une nouvelle histoire t'attends, il n'est plus nécessaire que je reste près de toi. Je vais rentrer chez moi, dans le ciel nocturne et retrouver ma place en tant qu'étoile. Je l'ai quitté si longtemps, il me manque mon garçon de la nuit... Yozora. »

(…)

« Il est appelé le ''sorcier insomniaque'', mais il dort depuis très longtemps, maintenant. Il attend que je le réveille. Mon rôle s'arrête ici, alors que tu as trouvé le ciel qui te guide. Tant de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je veille sur notre famille... tout comme le garçon de la nuit, je commence à être fatiguée. Si lui et moi sommes les gardiens noctambules, nous sommes là depuis des temps immémoriaux et continueront encore et encore, nuit après nuit, à prendre soin de vous, du haut du ciel stellaire. »

(…)

« Tu es grande à présent, ma petite Kairi. Suis la voie que tu t'es tracée, aux côtés de ton ciel, et n'oublie jamais qui tu es : fille des enfants d'une étoile et du ciel nocturne, maîtres de la magie. Tu crois avoir perdu tes pouvoirs, mais ils sont toujours là, dans le sang qui traverse ton cœur. »

(…)

« Lettre pour Kairi. »

* * *

« Strelitzia, oh Strelitzia. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, toutes ces années passées loin de toi, toutes ces rencontres que j'ai faite. Oh, Strelitzia, assieds-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Cette fille en blanc, cette fille en noir, et ce garçon au si beau sourire. Oh, Strelitzia, cela faisait si longtemps. Laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire d'une fille qui a grandi. Tu m'as tant manqué durant toutes ces années. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, et je me sentais seule. J'en ai pleuré, je t'ai cherché, mais je t'ai trouvée et plus jamais je ne vais te lâcher. »

(…)

« Oh, Strelitzia, non, je te promets que je ne te cachais rien. Il est vrai que moi-même j'avais l'impression de te mentir mais je me suis reprise en main et maintenant, tu ne verras plus que mon sourire. Il n'y a aucun secrets entre nous, puisque nous savons tout de l'autre, sauf les sept dernières années que j'espère rattraper au plus vite. Montre-moi ce que tu es devenue, pendant que je te parle de mon voyage. »

Non, il n'était pas temps. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à lui dire pour lui révéler mon secret. Mais je ne lui mens pas, je ne lui parle juste pas de ce dont elle n'est pas concernée. Je ne sais pas si elle saura un jour, mais actuellement, elle n'en a pas le besoin.

* * *

Et ce n'est pas fini ! Il reste encore la partie 3 "Juste, parlons d'eux".

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusque là !


End file.
